Forum:Garrus and Tali.
If you did(theoretically) keep Garrus and Tali alive, would it be possible for them to come back as squad members. Now this applies to weather or not you were male or female and if they were your romance intrest or not.(If you have some way of turning this into a confusing and pointless question, don't answer.)MEffect Fan 08:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean. Are you asking if it'd be possible for them to be squad members in ME3? If so, I don't see why it wouldn't be possible, theoretically, for them to be squadmembers in ME3, but there is, of course, no way to really answer that question as of right now other than to say we'll have to wait and see. SpartHawg948 19:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Its more about them as individuals and this whole "If they are love intrests, they can't be in your squad" (for example: Say you were a fem Shepard and Garrus was your love intrest, would he come back?) And this applies to everyone who was a love intrest for ME 2.(Sounds confusing I know)MEffect Fan 21:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not that confusing, but again, you are asking a question that cannot be answered. Due to the plethora of love interests in ME2, and the fact that ME3 is the final game in the trilogy, I doubt the same love interest/squadmate rules will apply, but again, that's just a guess. It's just not possible to answer your question, not yet anyways. SpartHawg948 21:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Kay Thanks SpartMEffect Fan 21:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The only certainty seems to be if either one or both died during the last mission (loyalty and ship upgrades affect this) then probably not in ME3. Taking the events of ME1, either Ashley or Kaiden had to be sacrificed during the last part of the game so whoever was sacrificed won't show up in ME2; only the survivor will. Likewise, Wrex won't show up as the head of his clan in ME2 if the option was taken to kill him during ME1. As for the rest of the survivor(s) from ME2? Who knows? The idea behind each ME game is that the decisions in one game have an effect on the following games provided the character from the prior games is imported.Spacedone 06:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : I tali doesnt show up in mass effect 3 i am disowning bioware, i will gather will fellow tali fans and we will burn our copies of mass effect(1)(2)(3) and we will ceremouniously delete our save games, we will then build a shanty town outside of bioware headquarters and we will live there until they bring tali back, and erase all record that tali wasnt in the original mass effect 3. then i will eat pudding ralok 08:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) And people wonder why Tali fans get such a bad rep. TS2Aggie 10:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I doubt they can return as squad mates, more likely they will appear similarly to the squadmates from ME. Game development would need two significant path per squadmate: what if they survived and what if not: recording speech, creating specific missions, balancing gameplay, etc. Alternatively, they may reappear as DLC characters like Zaeed or Kasumi: not essential to the story but nice additions. Kd82 11:54, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I would hope they would be brought back as squadmates. What happens if they became Shepards new love interest? I would like to see my story arc with Tali carried out to the end and not just tossed aside like Ashley/Kaiden/T'Soni.~~Dblitz13 there is an over 1000 pages long thread on biowares forum from fans who want tali in ME3 -> http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/1037701 <- Icemoomoo 19:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Why do so many people over-complicate these subjucts. I 100% Guarentee that if they live in ME2, there in ME3.Lx MALEX xl 07:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC)